This One's A Keeper
by Merlin Fisher
Summary: Two conversations.  Dumbledore takes up Hagrid's cause, shortly after Hagrid is expelled.  No spoilers past Chamber of Secrets book.  sorry fangirls, Tom Riddle doesn't appear here... nothing much, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_author's note: Insert the usual witty disclaimer here about how I don't own this universe or any of these copyrighted characters.  
I suspect that Filch the caretaker has not come to Hogwarts yet, but I left him out of this story anyway to be on the safe side.  
_

-----

Hagrid was sobbing, with his face buried in his enormous hands. Students passing by on their way to and from their rooms kept their distance. Dumbledore approached him quietly, making no noise on the carpeted common room floor. "Hagrid?" he said.

Hagrid looked up. His face was shiny with tears. "I didn' do it, Professor. I never ... but the headmaster's expelled me ..."

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore gently, "I believe you." Hagrid's face brightened a little.

"But," Dumbledore continued, "I'm sorry, that doesn't mean you will get to stay here as a student." Hagrid bowed his head, screwing his eyes tightly shut.

"However, there is some good news. I have a plan, and if it works, you are not going to have to leave Hogwarts."

Hagrid looked up. "Eh? How?"

"I think I am right in venturing to suggest," said Dumbledore, "that what you really want is a place where you are needed. A place where you can be useful, yes?"

"O' course!" exclaimed Hagrid eagerly. "But ... I'm not much of a wizard, am I. An' now they snapped me wand, I can't do anythin'."

"You are still a wizard, wand or no," said Dumbledore firmly. "But there is even more good news. How would you like to live at Hogwarts and never have to go to class or do any homework?"

Hagrid looked as though he could not believe what he was hearing. The joy on his face was impossible to describe. "I'd give anythin'! That'd be ... wonderful, like a dream come true fer me! But how? What're yeh talkin' about, Professor?"

"I am suggesting that you might stay here as gamekeeper," said Dumbledore, smiling. "If we can persuade Headmaster Dippet, that is. You'd help maintain the grounds, grow the school's vegetables, feed the giant squid, that sort of thing. You like the outdoors anyway, and you're big and strong. I think it would be right up your alley."

Hagrid jumped up and hugged Dumbledore tightly, lifting him right off his feet. Dumbledore gasped, "Easy, Hagrid!" and Hagrid set him down, looking embarassed. Dumbledore straightened his robes, a little breathless. "Try not to underestimate your own strength," he said kindly. "Just pack your things up neatly in your trunk, tidy your bunk, and make yourself as presentable as possible. Then you can bring your trunk to my office and wait there while I talk to Professor Dippet."

Hagrid charged up the staircase and disappeared, almost knocking aside a couple of Gryffindors who were on their way down to the common room. Dumbledore chuckled affectionately as he watched the third-year boy go. A snatch of enthusiastic (if off-key) singing, in a deep bass register, floated down the stairs. Muffled bangs and thumps punctuated the song as Hagrid packed his trunk. Dumbledore turned and left the common room, and went to Dippet's office.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gamekeeper? Hmm ..." said Professor Dippet, slowly. "But, Albus, if he is the boy who opened the Chamber of Secrets –"

"He has said he is not, and I believe him," said Dumbledore evenly. "I have a suspicion, however, that the real culprit has been brought into line. So I hope."

"So we all hope," Dippet agreed unhappily. "This whole business has been dreadful ... that poor girl, and her parents ... well. Any more incidents like that and the school could be closed. You really think it is all over with?"

"I think," said Dumbledore, "that we were talking about hiring Hagrid as gamekeeper. And I also think that he had nothing to do with Myrtle's death. There is no deception in him, you know, Armando. Do you really think that the Heir of Slytherin – if such a person exists – would be someone like Rubeus Hagrid? The boy means well, but he never has been Hogwarts' cleverest student. He can barely manage his homework, much less his exams."

"Even so," said Dippet doubtfully, "perhaps it would be best if he went away from the castle. That is supposed to be what expulsion means. Nobody wants to see him around here any more, too much bad feeling ... and he has been accused of a dreadful crime. Why would he want to stay?"

"Because this is the only place he belongs," replied Dumbledore. "Listen, Armando: he has no other home. His father has died, and his mother is ... not present. He has found happiness here. Let him stay. Where else is he going to go? Can you imagine him trying to make his way among Muggles?"

Dippet was silent for a moment, as if picturing the oversized, clumsy thirteen-year-old Hagrid squeezed into a suit, working a desk job at some Muggle office. Was that possibly the shadow of humor on old Dippet's tired face?

"We aren't running a charity ward here, Albus. I know you like to bring orphans to Hogwarts and pay their costs out of the school's budget –"

"—and they return the favor, in the end," said Dumbledore firmly. "They grow up to become fine, productive wizards after they've been through Hogwarts, and later on they earn the gold that helps keep the school running. Instead of making trouble with untrained magic and causing headaches for the Ministry, which they would do if they had not been taught better. Hagrid will earn his way, if he stays here. You can't deny we need a good gamekeeper, somebody who can handle hard labor and isn't afraid of the Forbidden Forest. The house-elves have enough to do indoors, and the forest residents frighten them."

"Well, Hagrid does seem to have an ... affinity for magical creatures..."

"Precisely," said Dumbledore, smiling. "Rest assured I've given him a good talking-to about the werewolf incident. It won't be happening again."

Dippet squinted at his Transfiguration teacher. "You will keep a close eye on him, then, Albus?"

"Yes, I will. I promise you that. He won't be in my House any more per se, since he is no longer a student, but I will gladly vouch for his behavior. If the school governors complain about him, you can feel free to blame it all on me." Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Anyway, they don't need to know about who is helping to trim the grass and feed the giant squid ... they are mainly interested in the welfare of our students, not our staff."

Dippet nodded. "Very well, then. He will be gamekeeper. Though I don't know where is going to live, Albus."

"Oh, I've thought of that," said Dumbledore serenely. "Remember that old cabin Madam Hooch has been keeping the Quidditch things in? We can have that fixed up in no time."

"But what about the brooms and Bludgers and so forth? Where are we going to put them?"

Dumbledore laughed. "Easy enough, Armando. We'll just stuff them into Slytherin's secret Chamber, once Hagrid tells us where it is."


End file.
